


All in a day's work

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gratuitous Smut, Law's shameless flirting, M/M, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: The job of a superstar's bodyguard is never done, it seems. Either Kid's preventing rabid fans from pawing at Trafalgar during the day or he's keeping the singer company at night.…Not that Kid’s exactly complaining, though.





	All in a day's work

**Author's Note:**

> For non-FMA fans, ‘automail’ is a prosthetic body part moved at will like a natural appendage.
> 
>  
> 
> I remember us alone  
> Waiting for the light to go  
> Don't you feel that hunger  
> I've got, so many secrets to show  
> \- "Shine" by Years & Years

 

Furtive glances. Lip biting. Finger flexing.

 

 _Yep_ , Kid thinks. That girl with short, black hair shows all the nervous signs of a glomper. She's the next person in the queue of people waiting for an autograph from superstar Trafalgar Law, aka Dr. Heart Stealer.

As a seasoned bodyguard, Kid can forecast the worst case scenario. Once Trafalgar's done signing the last letter of his name on her poster, the teen's going to jump over the desk and attempt to hug him.

_Nope. Ain't gonna happen while I'm around, you obsessed little rascal._

"Possible pouncer. Second in the line," Kid says into the mic attached to his ear piece, voice barely above a whisper. The couple other bodyguards scattered around the perimeter turn just a notch toward the said girl, keeping her within the edge of their sight instead of directly staring at her to avoid frightening her or the other fans. Troublemakers or not, they're just a bunch of teens. It's amazing, though, the crazy things that some of these youngsters do in order to get up close and personal with the most successful solo artist in North Blue.

Stationed at Trafalgar's four o'clock, Kid shuffles forward to stand right beside the guy. As the newly hired chief bodyguard, there is no room for errors.

Absolutely none.

The shy boy in front of Trafalgar walks away with his newly signed deluxe CD case and the fidgety girl that Kid's team has their eyes on steps closer to the singer's desk.

Trafalgar gives her his signature smirk before accepting her poster of him. Kid feigns watching Trafalgar write on the glossy paper, actually keeping track of the fangirl's every movement at the periphery of his vision.

When Trafalgar slides the signed poster back to the girl, she bends her knees a bit and, as Kid expected, lunges across the desk with outstretched arms. The milliseconds that it takes for Trafalgar to realize what's happening is enough for the red-haired bodyguard to make his move. His hands shoot out to grab the girl by her armpits, using just enough force to sit her down on the desk.

She wails and flails madly against Kid's grip, desperate to touch her idol. Sensing that this one isn’t going to calm down any time soon, the tall bodyguard effortlessly lifts the teen off the desk in order to lead her away from the scene.

But just as he's leaving Trafalgar's side, _another_  over-enthusiastic fan hops over the superstar's desk. One hand secured around the first chick's wrist, Kid intercepts the second girl mid-air by blocking her torso with his automail arm before she lands on Trafalgar.

After ordering one of his subordinates to cover his spot, Kid takes both screeching fans away, carrying one on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while the other stubborn girl is towed behind. They pound and kick at him for ruining their once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but their blows are child's play compared with the attacks that Kid's sustained throughout his career.

He gives both sobbing girls to some female employees behind the stage, instructing the women to help comfort as well as teach the teens some manners about respecting other people's personal space.

Along the way back, Kid adjusts his sleek black suit and brushes some loose bangs back into place before reclaiming his position beside Trafalgar, this time openly monitoring the row of incoming teens like a hawk to intimidate any other brash youth. Under his unblinking stare, nobody else tries to leap at Dr. Heart Stealer. When they have to walk past Kid, they visibly cower at his imposing aura.

His steel hand peeking out of his sleeve as well as the scar running along the left side of his face and neck no doubt fuels their fear of him. He doesn't want to play the scary bodyguard, but it's obvious that these girls and boys need someone to keep them in line.

At the end of the 'meet and greet' session, Kid's team escorts Trafalgar and his crew members back to their hotel where they'll be staying for a couple more nights. He posts his men from the hotel entrance all the way to the elevator zone on Trafalgar's reserved floor. The singer and his manager, Doflamingo, talk about tomorrow's schedule while Kid stands at a distance. Both men bid their goodnights before the manager retires to his own room, leaving Trafalgar alone in the corridor with Kid.

The redhead is standing beside the suite entrance with his hands behind himself. As the superstar walks toward the door, Kid maintains his eyeline on the opposite wall. His past clients usually enter their room without barely acknowledging him, too busy scrolling their Facebook feeds. The most that he's ever gotten was a softly uttered 'Thanks for the hard work today'. Kid doesn't care, though. When you already get big-ass paychecks from your hirer, flowery words of appreciation don't matter much.

It's difficult to catch an experienced bodyguard like him off guard, but Trafalgar manages to do the deed because instead of opening the door, he steps closer to Kid.

"Hi there..."

With alert eyes, Kid turns his head to address his client.

"Evenin', Mr. Trafalgar," he replies, curt and gruff.

He doesn't mean to seem brusque, but that's just how he speaks. It's why he prefers to not converse with other people that much while on duty. His rough voice and demeanor weren't made for posh chit-chat.

Hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, Trafalgar flashes him a friendly smile that would've made his groupies swoon.

"Just Law is fine. Eustass-ya, was it? About today... thanks a lot for handling those girls. Really timely and professional. I'm glad that no-one got hurt," he says. Kid nods in acceptance of the praise.

"Just doin' my job."

Up close, Kid starts to understand why the youngsters go loco about this man. He's attractive in every way. His storm grey eyes. His cheeky grin. His slim physique. The laidback way he holds himself. Every part of him is easy on the eyes, including Kid's eyes.

"And you did it rather well. Better than the last guy. His reflexes weren't as sharp as yours. By the time he reacted, someone would have already blitzed me. I lost an earring when a group of high schoolers dog piled on me. I mean, I love my followers, but sometimes the way they display their love for me is a little bit too much."

Kid allows himself to chuckle a bit.

"By the way, I saw that you have an automail hand?"

The larger male unclasps his hands from behind him and hikes his left sleeve up some inches.

"A whole arm, actually."

Most people merely poke at it a few times. Unexpectedly, Law grabs Kid's upturned hand with both of his own. He stares at it in awe, thumbs rubbing the palm plates curiously.

"So cool. I've always wondered how these things work. It's a prosthesis that's like, linked with your nervous system, right?"

"Ain't sure about the bio-mechanical details myself. I just know that it takes orders straight from my brain like my right arm."

"I see. Do you take it off before showers?"

"Nope. Anti-rust."

The inked fingers resume their exploration of steel plates and bolts, gradually moving up past Kid's wrist.

"Automail's a marvelous breakthrough, but since it hasn't been widely adopted yet, I'm guessing that it has certain drawbacks. So, what's the hitch, Eustass-ya?"

The question causes Kid to let out a huff that sounds more like a husky bark. Oh, the memories of when he had this arm plugged remain too fresh in his mind.

"Most folks can't handle the pain during installation. You have to be conscious to respond to prompts in case the fitters have to tweak stuff on the spot, but lots of patients pass out mid-operation. Mine hurt even more than when my arm was hacked off. The fitters connected each fuc-" Oops. Almost cussed in front of a client. "-each nerve ending in my shoulder to the housing board."

Trafalgar redirects his attention from the taller male's hand to his face. The singer's hooded gaze combined with his subtle smirk give him a slightly coy expression. Kid wonders if it's intentional.

"Strong guy, aren't you?"

Kid grins a little. His pointy canines must be showing and they're probably making him look a tad feral, but he can't help it. It's something impossible not to be proud of. Although automail has become a clinically approved alternative for the disabled, only a handful of people throughout the world have opted for it. Plus they're usually those who absolutely need their missing limb back such as athletes. Money's not the issue, for even the rich shy away from the painful procedure. 

"Yep," Kid confirms, because it's true. With a towering stature of almost seven feet, one could say that Kid was born to be a bodyguard. With his close combat skills, he's survived countless ambushes and whatnot while protecting royalty, politicians, activists, and whoever offers him the highest rate for his next contract. However, escorting celebrities is always a nice change of scenery. Being assaulted by adolescent stalkers beats tackling suicidal extremists any day.  

Eyes still locked with Kid's, Law's slim fingers travel further up the redhead's appendage, going as far as the sleeve allows them.

"I really want to see the rest of your automail, but the lighting in this corridor is too dim. Maybe you could come inside my room so I can take a better look at it?" he asks coquettishly, all the while sidling up to the redhead.

 _Holy shit,_ Kid muses, brow ridges raised. He hasn't been imagining things after all. Trafalgar really is hitting on him. Not that he minds to be approached by such a nice-looking fellow. If they were in some bar, Kid would gladly take the offer, but in this situation, it seems sort of… unprofessional. Sure, he's had some fun with other clients' staff before, but never the client himself.

"Heh. I, uh..."

Damn, it's difficult to refuse Law when he's gazing up at Kid with those smoldering eyes of his. Sensing Kid's reluctance, the singer moves his hands to the bodyguard's broad chest, palms gliding over fine fabric of his blazer.

"Come on, Eustass-ya," he drawls. "We both deserve some unwinding after a long day. And it's not as if you're abandoning your post or anything. You'd just be on the other side of my door," he adds, now standing so close to Kid that he can see the folds of his grey irises.

Uncertainly, Kid stares back at the handsome face. Law tilts his head and blinks, deliberately slow enough for Kid to count every single eyelash. He'd be lying to say that the act isn't stirring something deep within him.

 

"Tch. I swear, you superstar types are demandin’ as hell..."

 

* * *

 

It's only after they've had a bed-rattling romp that Law finally checks out Kid's automail. The redhead is on his back, limbs spread out along the soft mattress, being so tall that his feet dangle off the edge. He's covered himself with the sheets from the waist downward. Trafalgar, on the other hand, forsakes any form of first encounter decency and snuggles Kid's left side in all his naked glory.

"How did you get all this?" he asks, brushing his knuckles from Kid's scarred face down his equally mangled neck, all the way to the steel parts.

"Long story. Car bombs, lunatic rebels, angry syndicates, you name it."

"Occupational hazards, huh," Law mumbles as he traces some wires that disappear underneath Kid's shoulder flesh. "No offence, but is the gain worth the loss?"

"Damn right, it is!" Kid replies eagerly. "I got this-" he raises his metal arm "-from protectin’ a princess. Her parents were so grateful that they paid for my entire medical bill. The armor's tough as nails. Can you believe that I can crush guns with this thing? Makes me feel like Superman every time I do that," Kid brags.

"If you ask me, you certainly look the superhero," Trafalgar says, one hand groping the bodyguard's six-pack. "These are like they were sculpted out of marble."

Kid taps the singer's tattooed biceps.

"You've got some meat on you, too."

"These muscles are for show," Trafalgar says and waves at his own toned figure dismissively. "The result of whey protein and dance rehearsals. _Yours_  are the real deal. Bet you've punched peoples' lights out before."

"Oh, I can do a lot more than that with this new arm. My left jab's a jawbreaker. _Literally_."

"Wow, you really are a beast."

They lie in comfortable silence for a while before Kid brings up the topic that's been bugging him since they crossed the threshold.

"Hey, aren’t you afraid of, you know, the tabloids finding out that you slept with your bodyguard? It'd sound kinda scandalous, not to mention that I'd really hate to feel your agency's wrath if they hear ’bout this."

Law props himself up partially on Kid's arm.

"My agency can tell me the things I can't do, places I can't go, or who I can't date in public for reputation's sake, but I won't let them tell me who I can't fuck in private. I draw the line at my sex life, and they know better than to cross it. Sexually deprived celebrities tend to do stupid shit. The last thing that my agency wants is the paparazzi catching me banging some random fan in the toilet after a concert like a horny college boy."

Then Law grasps Kid's flaccid cock through the sheets, squeezing gently at the base before sliding to the glans.

"The bottom line is I screw with whoever I want, whenever I want, as long as it's behind closed doors and the other party can be trusted to stay hushed," the singer murmurs breathily next to Kid's ear. The larger male's body quickly responds to Law's firm touch and seductive tone.

"You wouldn't kiss and tell, would you, Eustass-ya?"

One hand clutching the edge of the bed with the other bunching up the sheets beneath them, the redhead groans  _N-No._

"Good, because right now I want round two."

Law continues to rub Kid's hardening ridge languorously, and Kid's hips rise up to meet the warm palm on its own volition. Once his shaft is erect enough to strain the thin sheets, Law holds it like a joystick, thumb massaging the tip until the fabric there becomes a dark, wet spot.

Then the singer yanks the sheets off Kid before straddling his thighs. He reaches for one of the foil packets beside the pillow, rolls a condom over Kid's length, and lowers himself onto it. Thanks to the leftover lube inside Law, penetration is smooth and swift, making both men moan in pleasure.

Once Law's practically sitting atop Kid's pelvis, he stretches forward to grip the headboard and starts rocking his hips. Kid's hands fly to Law's waist, needing something to hold onto as the male above him rides him like a horseman on the hunt.

Eyes at half-mast, lips parted, and grimacing blissfully every time the blunt head of Kid's erection jams against his prostate... This is what Law's sultry face looks like, the one that gets millions of young men and women around the globe flustered when they see him in his music videos. If they think Law's singing voice is arousing, the sounds that he utters while humping Kid's dick like there's no tomorrow are absolutely wanton. How many people would _kill_ to be in Kid's place.

With a shout, the singer throws his head back and squirts onto the redhead's torso. Kid gazes at the taut underside of Law's chin as Law continues to make these strangled noises in the back of his throat, muscles in spasm with the effects of his climax.

A startled cry escapes Law's lips when Kid thrusts up abruptly. Chasing his own release, Kid takes up the reins by pistonning in and out of Law's heat, keeping the other's ass in place with his large hands. His ears are filled with his own panting and the shorter male's keening, a vulgar cacophony of unrestrained emotions.

The coil in Kid's loins finally snaps and he grips Law's ass cheeks like a vice while he writhes and gasps, all thoughts erased from his mind.

 

"Ahh!! Ungh, fuck. A-Ahh~"

 

The heaving redhead fades back to awareness when he feels Law rising up from his cock to resettle on Kid’s stomach.

"You look so  _hot_ when you come," the singer compliments him again, this time with a crooked smile, and brushes stray ginger locks from Kid's face. "So damn sexy," Law adds as he trails his fingers from Kid's cheek down to his defined chest, admiring the sex flush along the bodyguard's alabaster complexion.

Kid lets his client study his ruddy skin as he cools down. The feather-light touches almost lull him to sleep, but then he remembers that he can't stay. He shouldn't even _be_ in here.

"I better get goin'," he says, more to himself than the other. He shifts to get up but Law won't budge from his seat on the larger male's midsection. He presses against Kid's collarbones with his fingertips, guiding the latter to flop back on the bed.

"I told you. If you're worried about your job,  _don't_. I call the shots, remember? Anyone ask why they didn't see you around tonight, tell them you were 'keeping me company'. The crew all knows what that implies."

Next Law pins both of Kid's wrists above the pillow and bends down so that they're face to face.

"Besides..." he trails off, eyes glinting with mischief. The moment that the tip of Law's tongue touches Kid's mouth, he parts his lips obediently. Law swipes his tongue from the left corner of Kid's upper lip to the right before giving the bottom lip the same sensual treatment, completing a full circle.

 

"Who said we're done for the night?"

 

* * *

 

Kid closes his eyes, enjoying the cool morning breeze while waiting for his client to get in the car. After receiving a takeaway coffee from Penguin, his personal assistant, Law walks toward the car and the hulking redhead duly holds the back door open for him.

"Good morning, Eustass-ya. You left my room quite early. Could've stayed a little longer for some morning fun," Law pouts with wink, only loud enough for Kid' ears. Kid returns the greeting with a subtle grin. He uses his thumb to mute the mic by his cheek because what he's going to say next isn't the least work-related.

"Let's save it for t’night instead?" he replies, feeling a bit bold. Law's face brightens up instantly. With the hand holding the paper cup, he points at Kid.

"I'll hold you to that. Don't make me wait!" the singer orders before getting in the car.

 


End file.
